Fiesta de anime en mi cumple!
by Yukiro Lavigne Diethel
Summary: Aqui esta mi fiesta de cumpleaños leeanla les prometo que se divertiran


"La fiesta anime"  
  
Janeth: Mmm... otra forma de decir la reunión de los secue...  
  
Yukiro: Janeth que te he dicho de lo que no debes mencionar aquí  
  
Janeth: Ups!... ^^¡  
  
Yukiro: mejor ve a ver si ya esta todo listo para la reunión por cierto lectores esta sección contiene una nadita de yaoi pero tengo que avisar pero no pasa nada asi que lo pueden leer todos total esto es conmemorando mi cumpleaños cumplo en febrero asi que se me ocurrió hacer una fiesta  
  
-(Se ve un gran salón decorado con globos y serpentinas en el cual se queda solo Yukiro)-  
  
Yukiro:-pensando- Hice maravillas con esto dado que el edificio dejaba mucho que desear además de que ya no tenían espacio para mi pero bueno al menos tengo mi tarjeta de crédito y pude construir otro piso extra aunque creo que va a ser mas confuso para nuestros visitantes salir de aquí pero eso no seria novedad  
  
Jearo: -pensando- Yukiro sigues presumiendo hasta cuando piensas  
  
Yukiro: -pensando- momento que haces tu aquí en mis pensamientos  
  
Jearo: -pensando- no recuerdas que digo te saluda él yo que existe en tu mente  
  
Yukiro: -pensando- que te parece si mejor dejas mis pensamientos en paz y platicamos  
  
Jearo: Esta bien pero dime porque el motivo de esta fiesta y no me salgas porque te gusta gastar el dinero aunque conociéndote ese es uno de tus motivos  
  
Yukiro: Que bien me conoces ¬¬... (Bueno que quieren si es cierto ¬¬...) es que estoy haciendo una fiesta porque el 9 de febrero es mi cumpleaños aunque aquí por lo que veo la fabulosa familia que tengo esta muy ocupada en sus secciones  
  
Jearo: mmm... y por eso invitaste a personajes de anime  
  
Yukiro: mira pero si piensa el chamaco  
  
Jearo: ¬¬...  
  
Yukiro: ^^¡ ¿pero donde se habrá metido Janeth?  
  
Jearo: Ya sabes como es este edificio además ella es nueva por aquí asi que creo que ya se perdió  
  
Yukiro: Haber déjame le hablo por celular  
  
Jearo: Presumido  
  
Yukiro: Quien?????? Yooooooo  
  
Jearo: No quien dice  
  
------------conversación por el celular de Yukiro--------------  
  
Janeth: Bueno  
  
Yukiro: Donde andas  
  
Janeth: Ha hola Yukiro estoy aquí platicando con mi cuñada  
  
Yukiro: Vente aquí ahora mismo porque no tardan en llegar los invitados  
  
Janeth: si ya llegue mira voltea para la derecha  
  
Yukiro: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! Momento si estas aquí porque seguimos en el celular  
  
Janeth: Mejor colguemos  
  
-------------fin de la conversación por celular-----------------  
  
Jearo: Bueno y a que hora llegaran los invitados  
  
Janeth: se supone que ya deberían de estar aquí pero como son los laberintos digo pasillos de este edificio pues tardaran un poco en llegar  
  
Yukiro: Ya sabes que hacer Jearo  
  
Jearo: Si yo voy por la maquina de Pump It Up Janeth se trae las extensiones y tu supervisas  
  
Yukiro: Pero si aprendes rápido bueno vamos a bailar  
  
-(Tres horas después)-  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK...  
  
Yukiro: tocan la puerta, rápido guarden todo (Que... si no quiero que me la descompongan esta cara saben)(Yukiro deja de presumir)(Jearo que te he dicho de dejar mis pensamientos en paz) ya llegaron, yo voy a abrir la puerta...  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo mira ya abrieron la puerta  
  
Yukiro: Sakura que bueno que viniste a mi fiesta  
  
Shaoran: Veníamos a una fiesta no decía eso en la invitación verdad Eriol  
  
Yukiro: ¬¬... Veo que también trajiste a toda la prole de tu caricatura  
  
Sakura: Es que no podía venir sin ellos  
  
Yukiro: Bueno pasen y diviértanse  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK...  
  
Yukiro: apenas que acabo de cerrar la puerta ¬¬... -(Abre la puerta)- n_n Hola  
  
Jearo: Que rápido le cambia la cara  
  
Sakura: ni que lo digas  
  
Yukiro: Me van a dejar seguir o no  
  
Asuka: No sé porque vine a este lugar  
  
Shinji: Es que la invitación era para los pilotos de los evas  
  
Rei:..... (que acaso creían que iba a hablar o que ¬¬...)  
  
Jearo: No te puedes quedar sin tus comentarios... momento es Asuka (corre hacia la puerta y avienta a Yukiro)  
  
Yukiro: El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra veeeeeeez!!!!!! Digo AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Jearo:¬¬... (creo que fue por ver tanto pokemon) bueno en que estaba a si bienvenidos sean a la fiesta de Yukiro pasen pero espérate tantito Azuka  
  
-(Rei y Shinji entran a la fiesta mientras Asuka se queda en la puerta con Jearo)  
  
Azuka: que quieres  
  
Jearo: Necesito contarte algo  
  
Azuka: Que contarme ni que nada mira si no soy tu amiga menos seré de tus mortificaciones adiós (y se va a donde se encuentran los otros dos pilotos)  
  
Jearo: Gracias... -^-_-^- (se sonroja)  
  
Yukiro: Jearo y Azuka debajo de un árbol b-e-s-a  
  
Jearo: Cállate!!!!!!  
  
Yukiro: huy que humor  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
Jearo: Tocan la puerta mejor voy a abrir  
  
Yukiro: Que abrir ni que nada mejor vete a acosar a Azuka y déjame con mi trabajo....... ya se fue ni se lo tuve que decir dos veces mejor abro la puerta (abre la puerta) Hola Hermione ha hola ustedes dos  
  
Harry y Ron: ¬¬...  
  
Hermione: Y a que nos citaron  
  
Yukiro: Es mi fiesta pero si la invitación nada mas decía Hermione  
  
Hermione: eso es fácil de explicar me daba miedo venir sin alguien porque he escuchado rumores que en una oficina existen animales demasiado extraños mucho mas que los de Hogwarts (Sam: ¬¬...) y por eso traje a Harry y Ron nos lo encontramos en los pasillos buscando la salida  
  
Yukiro: A si es que Ron ya pensaban hacerle un cuarto aquí (bueno es el armario de las escobas pero la intención es lo que cuenta ^^¡) de tanto tiempo que tenia aquí  
  
Ron: ¬¬...  
  
Yukiro:^^¡ Bueno pasen a mi fiesta espero que se diviertan (cierra la puerta)  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK...  
  
Yukiro: comienzo a encontrar un patrón en esto ¬¬... (para mi que lo hacen a propósito mejor abro) Hola Glory y Merle que bueno que vienen a mi fiesta  
  
Merle: Hola!!!! Muchas gracias por invitarnos, vinimos con muuuucho gusto en especial Glory no deja de comportarse como loca (cuando no ¬¬...)  
  
Yukiro: No lo dudo jajá jajá bueno y díganme invitaron a mas gente o no??????  
  
Glory: -(guardando un celular)- Quien????? Nosotras?????? No para nada  
  
Yukiro: No quiero ni imaginar a quienes invitaron  
  
Glory: -(la cual esta muy emocionada revisando una libretita negra)- Entonces no lo hagas  
  
Yukiro: Merle que te dije de dejar que Glory invitara a personajes este es un programa apto para toda la familia  
  
Merle: Y por eso le echaste vino a las bebidas  
  
Yukiro: ^^¡ es que pues mi hermana quería chismes y pues con un poco de vino (sin exceso claro) pues todos dicen las verdades  
  
Merle: Y la caja que esta debajo de la mesa...  
  
Yukiro: Haaaaa esa caja pues es mi colección de botellas antiguas  
  
Merle: Y yo soy la reina de roma  
  
Yukiro: -(haciendo una reverencia)- Gracias por venir su majestad pero mejor no descuidemos a Glory porque si no va a invitar a medio mundo anime del yaoi (volteando a unan ventana) Merle!!!!!!! Ve por Glory esta lanzando volantes a la calle  
  
Merle: Pero si vieras que padre nos quedaron  
  
Yukiro: Ese no es el problema el caso es que no pueda alojar a tanta gente aquí  
  
Merle: esta bien déjame voy por ella  
  
-(mientras tanto en otra parte de la oficina)-  
  
Hermione: Asi que tu eres la Cardcaptor de la cual tanto hablan  
  
Sakura: Si soy yo  
  
Rei:...  
  
Asuka: como esta aburrida esta fiesta  
  
Hermione: Claro como que falta algo  
  
Sakura: Que les parece si hacemos algo... una sorpresa  
  
Rei:...  
  
Janeth: Bueno yo cuento con las tarjetas de crédito que me regalo Yukiro  
  
Azuka: Pero primero (empujando al camarógrafo) necesitamos que sea secreto  
  
-(en otra parte del salón [Nótese como siempre en las fiestas se hacen grupitos ¬¬...] Donde se encuentra el Karaoke)  
  
Glory: En el dos mil busco hombre de Paris con cerebro inteligente que no se emborrache en viernes  
  
Merle: y un tonto loco que sea baboso no el de instinto animal que el sexo vuelva loco  
  
Yukiro: estimados lectores no crean que andan borrachas asi actúan generalmente  
  
-(Y por lógica se preguntaran donde anda la demás prole asi que chequemos la otra esquina del salón)-  
  
Shinji: Bueno que es esto  
  
Jearo: se supone que una fiesta  
  
Eriol: He ido a velorios mas animados que esto  
  
Shaoran: Ni siquiera música tienen  
  
Yukiro: alguien dijo música  
  
Jearo: Aténganse a las consecuencias  
  
Shaoran: si yo dije porque  
  
Yukiro: Bueno (saca un control remoto) primero una pista de baile -(de repente del suelo comienza a salir una pista de baile)- y ahora las luces y el humo-(salen luces y humo)- y ahora solo falta la música ha ya se cual dirty de Christina aguilera  
  
-(entonces todos pasan a la pista a bailar pero Merle y Glory se quedan en una esquina hablando en secreto)-  
  
Merle: Mira Glory, creo que debemos hacer algo ^^ aquí faltan parejas  
  
Glory: ¬¬... yaoi?  
  
Merle: ¬¬... me vas a ayudar o no?  
  
Glory: depende  
  
Merle: U _ U¡ no tienes remedio ¿qué quieres?  
  
Glory: una cita con David Boreanaz  
  
Merle: Algo que no sea imposible  
  
Glory: ¬¬... una pareja yaoi  
  
Merle: no lo creo, mejor preguntemos  
  
(entonces ellas dos se dirigen a la pista y sacan a Yukiro de ella y empiezan a incomodarlo con preguntas raras he incoherentes)  
  
Yukiro: Bueno me van a decir para que me sacaron de la pista o no?????  
  
Merle: ^_^Nos das permiso para hacer parejas?  
  
Glory: di que sí, es que eres tan lindo y bueno y gentil y...  
  
Merle: ¬¬... huy, ya quiere salir contigo, mejor la alejo de ti  
  
(entonces Merle empuja a Glory quitándola de enfrente de Yukiro)  
  
Yukiro: ¬¬¡... pero si son únicas ustedes dos de veras pero para que tanto relajo?  
  
Merle: ya que se quito esta molestia -(sin que Glory se de cuenta)- no te le acerques mucho, o acabaras siendo su próxima victima, quiero decir novio, mmm... para animar un poco la fiesta  
  
Glory: Es que nos gusta la fiesta!!!!!!!!! -(entonces comienza a bailar como loca)(como siempre pero ahora con música)  
  
-(entonces todos voltean a verla con cara de bicho raro)-  
  
Merle: deja de hacer el ridículo, pero cuando la iba a sacar escucha a...  
  
Quatre: Hola!!!  
  
Merle: (casi babeando) Quatre!!!! Mi Quatre-chan -(corre a abrazarlo)-  
  
Dorothy y Trowa : Si te acercas te mueres  
  
Merle: ¬¬... malos...  
  
-(mientras tanto en la pista de baile se comienza a escuchar la canción de French Affair - Sexy)-  
  
Shaoran: You're so sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy  
  
Janeth: Parece ser que se le subieron las bebidas  
  
Asuka: ya saben que hacer  
  
Todas las chavas: Mucha ropa mucha ropa  
  
-(lo sentimos pero lo que sigue no es apto para menores asi que mejor veamos que siguen hablando Yukiro, Merle y Glory)-  
  
Yukiro: alguien me puede decir de donde salieron ellos yo no invite a ningún Quatre ni a los otros dos que llegaron (recuerda a Glory con el celular) ni para que pregunto  
  
Merle: -(abrazando a Quatre)- Quien sabe verdad ^_^'  
  
Glory: Duo y Hee-chan!!!!!!! Mis amores!!!!!!  
  
Heero: manteen distancia  
  
Duo: grrrr.... porque Merle no te mata y se dedica a golpear a Relela, digo Reelena  
  
Glory: porque soy su amiga, además le quite el moño a su perro -(con un listón rosa en las manos)  
  
Merle: regrésamelo -(con un martillo)- (de donde salió??? O _ o)  
  
Yukiro: porque me viene a la idea el hecho de que ellas quieren convertir mi fiesta de cumpleaños en una fiesta yaoi  
  
Glory: ¿Que? eh... pues falta un poco de diversión no??  
  
Yukiro: lo que traducido al español significa "aun faltan muchos por llegar"  
  
Glory: que buen traductor eres  
  
Merle: Glory!!!!! Invitaste a la Lela!!!!!  
  
-(para que no crean que me olvide de los demás les diré lo que ha pasado Jearo no deja de seguir a Asuka las demás chicas preparan su sorpresa mientras se divierten bailando)-  
  
Yukiro: Quién es la lela??  
  
Merle: Reelela, digo Reelena la acosadora, digo la pacifista XD  
  
Yukiro: a ok pero expliquen bien porque que tal si alguien del publico no la conoce  
  
Merle: Ah si, bueno esta falsa rubia es de Gundam Wing, es una inservible que da discursos y que se enamora de Heero que la quiere matar y no hace otra cosa mas que seguirlo!!!!  
  
Glory: yo no la invite le dije que se fuera al diablo, de seguro espanto a alguien para entrar  
  
Yukiro: No lo duden... pero esto indica que abra casería de chicles verdad  
  
Merle: Jajaja Reelela!!! -(Con un martillo gigante) -Vas a morir -(Ve a Yukiro)- puedo matarla???  
  
Glory: Si no la matamos afuera, no hay problema!!!  
  
Yukiro: mmm... muertes afuera del edificio pero eso no significa que no puedan noquear a los chicles  
  
Merle: Ok ^_~ confía en mi, la noqueamos y la sacamos de tu fiesta  
  
Glory: Y ahí la matamos  
  
  
  
Yukiro: Pero si son Touya y Yukito mi pareja favorita yaoi  
  
Touya: (con cara de pocos amigos) a que venimos a este lugar  
  
Yukito: es que acuérdate que me prometiste que serias mas animado y pues por eso aceptamos venir a esta fiesta  
  
Nakuru: Touya (corre a abrazarlo)  
  
Yukiro: no se preocupen aquí tenemos solucionado el problema de los chicles que vienen sin que los inviten Hoooooo Glory Hooooo Merle aquí esta otro chicle listo para ser despegado  
  
Merle: (con su mazo) no tienes que decirlo dos veces  
  
(entonces Merle persigue a Nakuru con su mazo por toda la oficina mientras Glory persigue a Relela digo Reelena)  
  
Yukiro: Bueno esto fue todo por este mes resumiendo lo demás que paso en la fiesta las chicas presentaron su sorpresa la cual fue un table dance improvisado, A Shaoran el cual se le subieron las bebidas hizo un striptease pero como las chavas estaban ocupadas con lo del table dance pues solo los personajes yaoi le hacian caso cosa que no le incomodo Merle Y glory lograron desaserse de los chicles de Nakuru y Relela digo Reelena ademas de sufrir unas cuantas emorragias al espiar a los personajes yaoi cuando estaban solos y yo tube que pagar todo los servicios de limpiesa aunque con mi tarjeta de credito todo fue muy simple pero bueno gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerme hasta la proxima SAYONARA MATTA NE!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Domingo, 19 de enero del 2003  
  
Yukiro 


End file.
